


Instant Change

by orphan_account



Category: Apocalpyse - Fandom, OC - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly Youtubers, this gets dark fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Media-con was the largest social media convention in America. Internet stars from every platform went to media-con to meet fans and have a great time! Everything was going great at media-con 2019, until a blood curdling scream rang though the building...Come join Lexi Dalton, the youngest of the Dalton siblings, (the internet's favorite siblings) as she tries to survive in the new undead world.





	1. The day before the end

"Why did we agree to drive to Media-con?" The three siblings were about 10 minutes away from there hotel. They've been traveling for more than 20 hours from their hometown to get to the convention. "We didn't. I'm the oldest, I'm the one with the car and license, so I get to decide how we get to places." Zachary loved using the "oldest sibling" trick. "Can we just get out of this car and get ready for tomorrow?" Lexi ask, unbuckling her seatbelt as the pull up to the hotel. "Yeah, I call first pick on the bed!" Hannah says, jumping out of the car. Once the siblings were inside their hotel room, they unpacked their things. The three siblings were always close, Zachary was the oldest, he always wanted to protect his little sisters no matter what. He was 21 and engaged to a pretty girl who he was dating for 3 years. Zachary's YouTube channel is mostly him making music and songs, He's a singer and song writer with 3 million subscribers. Hannah was the middle child, shes 18 and a senior in high school. She's a model and a daily vlogger with over 4 million subscribers. She sometimes over dramatizes little things and makes clickbait videos. Lexi was the youngest, she's 15 and was a sophomore. It was her idea to start a YouTube channel, she's a gamer. She loves playing video games, any type of video game on any type of console. She has the most subscribers out of the 3, she has 11 million subscribers. Hannah gets jealous a lot because her younger sister gets more attention than her, but in the end their all happy and together. Soon after they started getting popular online, they decided to make a channel for all of them. They do a lot of different things like song covers, cooking videos, life updates, family vlogs, and more! Hannah was currently vlogging, showing her siblings off as they unpacked their things. "And remember loves, if you see us at Media-Con make sure to say hi!" Hannah says. "And don't be afraid to ask for pictures or autographs." Zachary says, going over to Hannah and smiling at the Camera. Then Lexi went over, "we love meeting fans, you guys are the reason we're able to be here, so don't be shy." The rest of that day was quiet and peaceful. Hannah was on her phone, checking her social media's and posting on all of them. Zachary was writing new music and talking to his fiancé on the phone. Lexi was reading a book and watching tv, None of them knew that tomorrow was gonna be the last time they would be together, and that the world will change forever...


	2. It happened too fast

“Welcome to media-con 2019, the largest internet convention in the world!” Lexi listened to the automatized voice on the intercoms. The convention hall was packed with fans, Cosplayers, booths, and fans. “Woah, they really went all out this year.” Zachary says as the Dalton sibling walked around the convention. “Yeah, did you see the new virtual reality booth? A virtual rollercoaster, horror games, and more!” Hannah says, jumping with joy. After a little more walking around, the siblings decided to go their separate ways. “Okay, we’ll meet near our meet and greet booth at 12:00pm. Now later than 12:00, okay?” Zachary says. “Yeah, okay we’ll be back in time.” Hannah says. Lexi began walking around, going to each booth, meeting fans and tasting some amazing food. After more walking around, she herd a voice call her name, “hey Lexi Dalton!” She turned to see one of her online friends Ethan, Mark, and Jack. Lexi smiles and ran over to the three, “Hey Ethan, hi Mark, hi Jack!” She greets, giving each guy a hug. “Hey kid, where are your siblings?” Mark says, smiling. “I’m not sure, we decided to split up before our meet and greet.” Lexi says. “What have you guys been doing?” “We’ve been looking around.” Jack says with a smile, It was his first year at Media-con. “Cool, are you guys liking media-con so far?” Lexi asks. Ethan nods,” yeah, they really outdid themselves this year. Did you see-“ Ethan was cut off by a blood curdling scream. “What the Bell was that?” Jack asks looking at the others. Suddenly, a voice came on though the intercom, “May I have your attention, please exit the convention center.” The Four of them stood shock for a second. “Why would they tell us to leave, what’s going on?” Lexi asked, looking around at all the people running for the exits. “I don’t know, but we better get going.” Mark says, taking Lexi by the hand. They group started to walk towards the nearest exit, but then it happened, They herd more loud screaming, then they saw people tackling and eating another people. Lexi stood frozen at the horrific site, as more people started doing the same thing. “W-we need to get out of here...” she mumbled, but still loud enough for the others to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story so far?   
New updates every other day!


	3. Survive the night

Ethan had looked very startled at the sight they were currently at “Y-Yeah we do.” He tried to look around for Mark and Jack, they must have gotten separated. “wh-where’s Mark!?” Ethan looked panicked and worried. Lexi also looked around for the two men, “I don’t know I can’t see them...” She says, looking around. “W-We need to find them.” She attempts to leave the little safe place, knowing it wouldn’t be safe for long. She slowly began to walk, trying to ignore the screams and cry’s of the helpless people being attacked. She wanted to help them all, but she knew she couldn’t. Lexi looked back to make sure Ethan was coming, a light but if fear and worry in her eyes.

Ethan couldn’t stop watching the scene they were stuck in, people were hurt and screaming and being attacked right in front of them. He caught back up with Lexi, knowing they shouldn’t be separated. He grabbed Lexi’s hand, looking down at the teen with a light calming smile. Lexi returned the smiles, she was shaking lightly due to fear, shook, and worry but continued to walk. Ethan followed and tried to ignore the anxiety in him that was rising with all the blood curdling screams of people being attacked he was terrified of what might’ve to Mark and Jack. “GUYS!?” Ethan yelled in a attempt to get an answer. The zombies were getting closer to them, now that most of the people at the convention were dead. Lexi has played games like this, were she had to survive in the apocalypse, she never thought It’d become a reality. Ethans screaming seemed to attach more of the undead to the two of them, slowly surrounding them as they walked. Lexi knew they need something to protect them, so with quick thinking, she ran to and abandoned booth and grabbed a metal pipe that was next to it, before running back to Ethan. Ethan noticed the zombies starting to go towards them , his main goal now was to make sure Lexi was safe. “We need to find a safe place to hide out in...” Ethan says to Lexi. Lexi nods in agreement, fear starting to consume her little by little.   
After a little bit of walking, they found a empty room. The room looked like a small panel room with a small stage and moveable chairs. Ethan opened the door quickly so Lexi could get in first. Lexi walked into the room, when all of a sudden BAM, she was hit over the head the head and fell unconscious. 

“Lexi!” Ethan yells, running to Lexi and holding her in his lap. “Oh shit.” A familiar Irish voice says. “Good going jack, you killed the youngest person in the group.” Another familiar voice. Ethan looked up and saw mark and jack, “what the hell guys!?” Ethan asks. “I’m Sorry, I panicked!” Jack says, sitting down next to Ethan, Mark doing the same. “Well, what now?” Ethan asks. “Well stay here for the night, tomorrow we’ll figure something out...” Mark answers. They all then their attention to Lexi, who was now waking up. “Wh-what happened?” She mumbles, holding her head. “Jack hit you in the head with a chair...” Mark says. Lexi looks at Mark and then Jack, before sitting up in Ethan’s lap. “Mark, Jack! Where did you two go!? Never leave Ethan and I again!” She says. Mark laughs lightly, before rubbing Lexi’s back, “sorry kid, didn’t mean to scare you...rest up, we have a long day tomorrow.” Lexi nods lightly, resting her head on Ethan’s shoulder.   
The guys talked about what was going on, they shared their concerns about the new apocalypse and the worry they have for their loved ones. Soon, one by one, they fell asleep...


End file.
